RQG 28 Not-So-Hard Time
Summary Zolf goes to jail as the rest of the party investigate how to get him off his charges. Synopsis The Rangers and the naval police head out into the rain, which is starting to flood the drainage system, and head to the olde-worlde jail. Zolf hands Sasha his trident before being lead to a holding cell where the rest of the party claim to be his legal team. Zolf is strip searched as the rest of the Rangers head to La Rochelle, a fancy local hotel, where Hamid pays up front. At the jail, Zolf is led into the consultation room, where he meets with Hamid and Bertie, who give him legal advice. The elder policeman discusses Sasha's jacket with her. Zolf explains that after nearly dying when his ship sank he went to join some pirates. The elder policeman tries to convince Sasha to join the police force. Hamid decides to ask Barnes for the legal papers to prepare a case as well as find out how much the commission would cost. The elder policeman is showing off his police equipment to Sasha. As Hamid and Bertie leave the room, Sasha palms a rusty key from the jailer's key chain. The elder policemen leads Zolf away to the holding cell and offers him a romantic novel to read. Sasha asks Barret's ring if he has any corrupt coppers in Dover. Hamid heads to the post office, asking for legal books from his lawyers. Hamid and Sasha return to the Officer's Mess as Bertie returns to the hotel. Bertie announces Brutor as his son and asks for replacement clothes for him. In jail, Zolf reads the romantic novel that the elder policeman left him. Barnes meets with Hamid and Sasha at the Mess, where Hamid asks him for more details about the legal case. The commander tells them that the commission would be around 5,000 gold,and that he wasn't declared dead. The ship crashed off the shore of Norway, all the crew are missing in action. Back at the hotel, Bertie attempts to train Brutor, who is now wearing an admiral's outfit. At the prison, Zolf has finished his book and the elder policeman reveals that he has a whole collection of books by 'Harrison Cambell'. Sasha practices with the throwing knives and Barnes leads her outside to a yard. He tries to start a new conversation several times, failing. Hamid sneaks a bottle of brandy to Zolf, explaining that there were three survivors: 'Jonah', 'Teyulah'(sp?) and 'Captain Sayell'(sp?) although the latter has retired. Hamid sneaks Zolf the brandy and disappears in a poof of magic. Sasha, after throwing all her daggers and practicing with them, returns to the hotel, escorted by Barnes. Barnes says that he thinks Sasha has fallen into bad company, but Sasha disagrees. Hamid orders the party, minus Zolf, a delicious meal back at the hotel. Quotes Commander Barnes: Listen, I’m meaning no offense, but I feel like you may have fallen into some bad company, and just, if there’s anything that we can do to help you out, do let us know. Sasha: They’re not bad people. I’ve fought with them, I’ve served next to them, we defeated a plant monster. And, and, like, thieves, and uh, and posh, like this posh woman that was dressed as a man and had magic, and I blew everything up, it was great. If Zolf hadn’t been there, I’d have died when they blew me up. -- Lydia/Sasha: I buy some whelks and enjoy them. I add too much vinegar and not enough salt, and I say, “Food doesn’t taste as good, now Zolf’s in prison.” -- Bertie: I know at least three excellent character witnesses who would stand up for his great good conduct recently. Hamid: We probably shouldn’t put Sasha on the stand. Bertie: You are absolutely right. I know at least two good character witnesses we could deploy at short notice. -- '''Zolf: '''Jennifer, no! Dice rolls and Mechanics Plot Notes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode